


Blonds have more fun

by Ill_Ratte



Series: Hidden [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aside, Jealousy, M/M, Nines dyes his hair blond, Omegaverse, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “After knowing Nines for a year, and being stuck playing “mates to be” with the Alpha for a month, Gavin had thought he had seen everything the android had to offer. But he didn’t expect this.”Or, Nines dyes his hair blond for totally not jealousy reasons, and Gavin deals with it
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Original Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Hidden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Blonds have more fun

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! I know I haven’t updated Hidden in forever, but I do have plans to finish it. Unfortunately, I'm back in school right now and dealing with some health issues that have affected my ability to write a lot. But, being able to write this has really gotten me back in the Hidden mood, and while I can’t make any promises, I’m not done with this universe yet.   
> Please leave a comment because I love feedback, but also don't be mean (I am fragile and this is not my full time job)

After a year and a half of being partnered with Nines, and after a hellish month of being “mates to be” with the Alpha, Gavin had thought he knew Nines like the back of his hand. Nines was a creature of habit. 

But the shock of blond hair, one shade between golden and dirty, was new. Very new. 

“Uhh.” Gavin said, eloquently. His hand was still stuck halfway between the fridge and the milk he had been trying to grab. While he was still in his “pajamas” (really just faded blue boxer briefs and a t-shirt he had stolen from a one-night stand), Nines had already slipped into his work clothes. Or had never left them. 

“What? I was just telling you that breakfast, the quiche, is ready. Is there a problem, Heart-mate?” 

Gavin shuddered at the term. It was the kind of thing his parents had used to call each other, something weird and old-timey and yanked from the ancient annals of Omega and Alphahood. Not that things had improved at all since way back then. Besides, Nines was not his heart-mate, no matter what the care-center tried to decide. “You know what, dumbass.”

“No, I do not.” Nines cocked his head like an overgrown puppy who had gotten water lodged in his ears. Gavin would have believed that too-innocent face, if he hadn’t watched Nines deploy it so many times in the interrogation room. 

“Your hair. It’s fucking blonde.” 

“So it is.” Nines said. 

“This a midlife crisis?” Beyond locking Gavin in a cage, Nines was due for something drastic, maybe. It was fucking unbearable having to live with Mr Perfect, and the constant stream of‘Do your dishes, Gavin. ‘Please pick up after yourself, Gavin.’ ‘Gavin you are NOT a feral Omega, please put a shirt on before the neighbors see you’. Which was a dick move, considering Gavin’s tops scars were something he was very proud of. Sometimes, Nines made Gavin want to punch a wall. “Or like, a teenage angst kind of deal?” Gavin had had his at fifteen, when he had crept into the bathroom and cut his hair short before dying it electric blue. His mom hadn’t let him hear the end of it for weeks. Gavin could work with a more loose Nines. And the image of the android struggling with box dye was certainly amusing. 

“No. I just wanted a change of pace. Something refreshing.” 

“Orange soda is refreshing. But you won’t let me have it. Changing your hair is…” It didn’t feel like Nines at all. And the shade looked oddly familiar, too. Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “It’s bold. I’ll give you that much.” 

“I see. Do you know what is also bold, Gavin Reed?” 

“What?” 

“Sitting down like a proper human and having your breakfast before we go to work.” The grin on Nines’ face made Gavin want to slap him. 

\-------------------------

Gavin had been ignoring his work for a grand total of two hours, his all time record. But it wasn’t his fault. Nines just looked so fucking weird. 

Even as the Alpha happily lost himself in his own menial task, Gavin couldn’t tear his eyes off of him. It wasn’t that the blond suited him, per se. Even if it did send a warm, funny feeling fluttering through his chest. It was like a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out, why it looked so damn familiar to him. Gavin hated puzzles. Phuck them. 

He could have spent forever on it, if not for Daniels. 

Daniels had easily become a welcome distraction. Even if Nines would have rather crunched the door on his fingers than let him into the archives. “Hey!” Gavin grinned, pulling open the door. Usually, he left it propped open so the Alpha could come in, but Nines did not approve of the breach in protocol. 

Daniels grinned down at him. Usually, he came bearing gifts of coffee, which Gavin told him was the only reason he put up with him. But today, he balanced a warm chocolate croissant between his palms. 

“Is that for me?” Gavin asked the second he stepped in. Not that he was expecting a gift from Daniels every time he came in. But maybe it smelled really fucking good. 

Daniels smirked. “I already had two. So maybe if you asked nicely…”

“Oh please, brave and wonderful Alpha, may I have a taste of your delicious croissant?” 

“No. Absolutely not.” Daniels dropped it in Gavin’s lap before he could snark back at him. Usually, they spent the next five minutes shooting the shit together. It felt like old times, when Gavin was back in the bull-pen and everything was normal. But Daniels’ eyes caught on Nines before he could say anything. 

“Wow. Hubba Hubba.” Daniels whistled. 

Nines froze. His fingers tensed so hard against the screen he was holding that Gavin thought it would crack. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Love the new hair, bro. It’s hot as hell.” 

Nines turned a bright shade of blue, and everything fell into place. Even in the low light of the archive room, Gavin could see that Daniels and Nines had the same exact shade of hair. 

Daniels’ eyes raked up and down the other Alpha. “For the record, Gavin; my carpet matches my drapes.”

Gavin almost choked on the first bite of his croissant. Nines said nothing. 

“Anyways, I think I have to get back. This is a little too spooky for me. See you at lunch, Gav?” 

Gavin nodded, dumbstruck. All he could do was sit as he watched Daniels leave. 

Gavin’s eyes stayed fixed on the empty doorway for too long, unwilling to look at Nines. Until a thought struck him. 

“So.” Gavin said. He stood up. Nines stayed seated. It took him only a moment to get next to him. 

“What?” Nines still hadn’t moved. His shoulders were so tense Gavin thought they would pop. 

Gavin leaned down. He was sure Nines could feel his heat rolling off of him. Nines looked up, and their faces were close now. So close if Gavin reached out a little more… 

“You think I like blonds, huh?” Their lips were barely centimeters apart. 

Nines nodded slowly. 

“And you did all that for me?” He could feel Nines’ breath, cool and sweet. 

“Of course. Whatever it takes.” 

Gavin dipped closer, until there was only a breath between them, a microcosm away from a kiss, and whispered, “Actually, I prefer brunettes.”


End file.
